El Costo de Aprender lo que Cuestan las Cosas
by PerlaNegra
Summary: Harry dijo: “Haré lo que sea”. Pero jamás se imaginó que sería Draco Malfoy quien le tomaría la palabra... y en medio de la desesperación, Harry aceptó sin pensar en las consecuencias. SLASH HarryDraco SPOILERS del séptimo libro.
1. Parte 1

**El Costo de Aprender lo que Cuestan las Cosas**

**Pareja: **Aunque empieza pareciendo ser un Harry/Ginny, prometo que terminará siendo un Harry/Draco.  
**Clasificación:** R**  
Género: **Romance/Humor**  
Disclaimer: **Los personajes, de Rowling. La trama, basada en la película ochentera **_Can't buy me love_**. La diversión, mía y espero que de ustedes también.

**Resumen:** Harry dijo "Haré lo que sea" pero jamás se imaginó que sería Draco Malfoy quien le tomaría la palabra. "¿Lo que sea, Potter?" Y en medio de la desesperación, Harry aceptó sin pensar en las consecuencias.

**Advertencias: **SLASH. SPOILERS del Libro Siete. EWE (_Epilogue? What Epilogue? -- _esto quiere decir que es canon hasta el mencionado libro exceptuando el epílogo).

Escrito para el reto "Un Hogwarts de Cine" organizado por las comunidades del LiveJournal **La Torre** y **Sex Magic**.

* * *

**Parte 1 **

**Del día que Harry supo lo que costaba un Pensadero **

—Definitiva y decididamente —masculló Harry mientras terminaba de sacudirse del cabello y la ropa los restos del Vociferador que le había explotado encima—, todo, _todo _esto… es culpa… ¡de ustedes! —Se giró hacia Terry y Michael, quienes lo miraban divertidos y cuyo gesto socarrón lo enfureció todavía más—. ¡Y ahora TIENEN que arreglarlo!

—Por favor, Harry. Exageras —concluyó Terry restándole importancia.

—Sí, hombre —agregó Michael—. Ya se le pasará, así son todas las mujeres. Les encanta el drama.

—¡Oye! —replicó Cho mirando con el ceño fruncido a su novio. Michael le guiñó un ojo a modo de disculpa y entonces Cho se volteó hacia Harry—. Me parece que en esta ocasión Ginny sí habla muy en serio, Harry. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? Que tiene toda la razón.

Harry resopló sin interrumpir la pesca de pedacitos de papel rojo chamuscado que flotaban descaradamente en su jugo de calabaza.

—¡Pero se está enfadando por algo que no es verdad! ¡Ginny ya debería saber de qué calaña están hechos los reporteros de El Profeta! —Miró el plato de su almuerzo con cara de asco antes de empujarlo por encima de la mesa. Tenía tanto papel carbonizado que ya era imposible consumirlo—. ¡Y toda la culpa es de tu noviecito y de Terry! Si no me hubieran arrastrado a ese bar nudista de mierda… ¿Cómo diablos iba yo a saber que un estúpido fotógrafo nos estaba siguiendo?

Parvati rodó los ojos antes de unirse a la defensa del género femenino.

—Pero Harry, Ginny no tenía modo de saber que la foto estaba trucada y que en realidad no eres tú el que aparece besándose con esa… —soltó una risita—, bruja nudista.

—¡Pe-pero… es que _ella _debería habérselo imaginado! ¡Me conoce, sabe que le he sido fiel! Mierda… ¡maldito fotógrafo! ¡Cuando noté que nos estaba tomando fotografías jamás me imaginé que haría algo así! Y ahora; ¿qué diablos voy a hacer para demostrarle a Ginny que ése no era yo sino Terry?

—Si yo estuviera en lugar de Ginny, ni siquiera te perdonaría haber ido a un lugar de ésos, Harry —opinó Padma en tono aburrido. Sentada junto a su hermana y completamente sumergida en la lectura de un libro, era la menos interesada en el dramático asunto.

Harry la miró largamente.

—Gracias, Padma. Qué consolador es tu punto de vista —dijo con sarcasmo. Agachó la cara y la apoyó entre sus brazos—. Y ahora; ¿qué voy a hacer?

—A mí me preocuparía más la reacción de Ron —añadió Parvati con gesto asustado—. Cuando sepa que engañaste a su hermana se va a poner como basilisco.

—¡Pero es que YO no la engañé! —gritó Harry levantando la cabeza otra vez—. ¿Es que nadie puede entender que _ESE_ es el punto, precisamente?

—Potter, por Dios… qué escándalo armas—. Todos se congelaron y voltearon a ver a Draco Malfoy, quien pasaba junto a la mesa con la bandeja de su almuerzo en la mano. Zabini y Parkinson iban a su lado y los tres parecían muy divertidos por la situación. Claro, pues cómo no—. Por cierto, bonita foto la del periódico de hoy. Era justo lo que la sociedad mágica necesitaba ver: a nuestro héroe atrapado con las manos en un trasero… quiero decir, en la masa.

Los tres ex Slytherins soltaron la risa y Harry se enojó aún más. Se puso de pie y encaró a Malfoy, quien dejó de reírse al instante y sólo lo miró con desprecio.

—¿Por qué no vas y te ocupas de tus propios asuntos, Malfoy?

Malfoy lo miró de arriba abajo.

—¿No te habías enterado de que la vida de los famosos es asunto de todos, Potter? Es el precio que hay que pagar por ser popular, según he escuchado.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Parvati, mirando hacia la entrada del comedor—. ¡Siéntate! El profesor Higgs viene hacia acá.

Todos se giraron a ver hacia donde Parvati señalaba. En efecto, ahí estaba el joven profesor Higgs, cuya preferencia por los ex Slytherin eran más que conocida por toda la Academia, habiendo sido él mismo un miembro de esa casa cuando estudió en Hogwarts. Eso, sumado al hecho de que había jugado como buscador para Slytherin en aquel legendario partido de quidditch en el que Harry casi se traga la snitch, hacía del moreno uno de sus alumnos menos favoritos. Porque aunque no mencionara nada al respecto, Harry estaba casi seguro que no le había perdonado haberle ganado la snitch en el que fuera el primer juego de él y uno de los últimos de Higgs. Más le valía no darle otro motivo que lo hiciera odiarlo aún más.

Rápidamente, se sentó de nuevo.

Malfoy soltó un resoplido de burla y mientras se alejaba flanqueado por su par de amigos, iba diciendo en tono mordaz:

—Yo que tú no me preocuparía tanto. Si tu noviecita en verdad es una bruja tan poderosa como todo el mundo pregona, será muy capaz de utilizar la legeremancia contigo y averiguar si dices la verdad. ¿No crees, Potter?

Harry miró a aquellos tres alejarse mientras cuchicheaban y se reían entre dientes, sin atreverse siquiera a suponer que aquel hubiera sido un consejo bien intencionado. Pero por mucho que detestara a Malfoy, Harry tenía que reconocer que durante los dos años que llevaban juntos en la Academia de Aurores, Malfoy había mostrado hacia él cierto respeto y deferencia que el moreno atribuía era algún tipo de agradecimiento por haberle salvado la vida.

Aunque Harry creía que un "Gracias Potter por haberme sacado de aquel salón en llamas, y más considerando que fue un amigo mío el que trató de matarlos y que yo estaba ahí cumpliendo órdenes de Voldemort para impedir tu misión y todo eso…" no hubiera estado de más. Sí, claro. En sueños.

—Oye, no es mala idea; ¿eh? —exclamó Terry sacando a Harry de sus cavilaciones—. ¡Todos podemos permitirle a Ginny que use legeremancia con nosotros y así se cerciorará de que decimos la verdad!

Una aprobación general siguió a la moción de Terry. Pero Harry los interrumpió con gesto derrotado y pesimista:

—Sería genial si Ginny pudiera hacer eso… pero me temo que es una habilidad que está muy por encima de sus intereses. Jamás quiso aprender a usarla.

—¡Harry! —gritó Michael tan alto que todos brincaron en su asiento—. ¡Un pensadero! Así Ginny podría ver los recuerdos de todos y será imposible que no nos crea.

—Pero… —rebatió Harry—. ¿De dónde diablos voy a sacar un pensadero? El único que conozco está en Hogwarts y no creo que McGonagall me lo preste para algo tan trivial como esto.

—Higgs —susurró Padma sin levantar la vista de su volumen _Estrategias Avanzadas de Camuflaje_—. Tiene uno en su oficina. Yo lo he visto.

—¿Higgs? —repitió Harry mientras observaba por encima de su hombro. En ese momento, Terence Higgs estaba de pie junto a la mesa ocupada por Malfoy y sus amigos, conversando animadamente con ellos.

Aunque era innegable que la mayor parte del tiempo el profesor intentaba ser justo e imparcial con todos sus alumnos, no podía evitar sentir cierto aprecio por los marginados ex Slytherins, que dicho sea de paso, no tenían más amigos que ellos mismos. Y siendo Higgs de los pocos que no se dejaban impresionar por la deslumbrante fama de Harry después de haber vencido a Voldemort, era evidente que todo el protagonismo del moreno y su increíble popularidad lo enfermaban.

En eso se parecía tanto a Snape, que Harry estaba firmemente convencido que a Higgs no le dolería demasiado tener una excusa para sacarlo a patadas de la Academia, tal como Snape lo habría hecho de Hogwarts. Suspiró antes de decir:

—Pues… supongo que no pierdo nada con pedírselo prestado, pero no creo que acceda a…

—¿De qué hablas Harry? —le espetó Michael—. ¡Claro que aceptará prestártelo, todo el mundo te idolatra! Y Higgs no puede ser la excepción.

Ante la mirada de escepticismo de Harry, todos los presentes empezaron a brindarle diferentes palabras de ánimo.

—Si no fuera por ti, el equipo de quidditch de la Academia apestaría…

—Todo el mundo sabe que eres el mejor buscador que podríamos tener…

—¡Tienes suerte que Higgs sea un apasionado del quidditch!

—Eres su consentido, como lo eres de todos los profesores. Tal vez no lo demuestre abiertamente, pero…

Para finalizar con un consejo de Terry:

—Sólo menciónale que si no te presta el pensadero, tu novia no podrá ver nuestros recuerdos y dará por terminada su relación contigo. Entonces, tú estarás tan deprimido que no podrás presentarte a las pruebas de la semana próxima… ¡Y verás que ante el riesgo de perderte como buscador, te ayudará de inmediato a probar tu inocencia ante Ginny!

————————————

M{as tarde, Harry tendría que haber sabido que toda aquella sarta de ex Gryffindors y ex Ravenclaws no podían estar más equivocados. Salió a toda prisa del despacho de Higgs rabiando, con la cara roja de la indignación y creyendo que sería buena idea que alguien les dijera a sus amigos que con los Slytherins nunca había que dar las cosas por sentado.

Pues como Harry acababa de comprobar, se necesitaba mucho más que una insinuante amenaza acerca estar indispuesto el día de las pruebas para que un antiguo residente de la mazmorra de Slytherin aceptara dejar un valiosísimo objeto de su propiedad en manos de un "estudiante promedio que no ha demostrado tener la madurez y objetividad propias de un mago de su rango, y que se dejaba envolver en la lambisconería que le brindaban los que, cegados por su famoso nombre, pululaban como moscas a la miel todo el tiempo a su alrededor".

Pero lo peor… _lo peor _de todo había sido cuando, asomándose por la ventana de su despacho hacia el jardín, Higgs había visto a Malfoy sentado contra un árbol y con un libro sobre el regazo, y entonces dijo algo que fulminó toda esperanza de Harry por convencerlo:

—Observe al señor Malfoy, con todo el peso que carga sobre sus hombros, y sin embargo, es un estudiante modelo, responsable y puntual. Si usted fuera un poco como él _tal vez_ consideraría otorgarle semejante confianza, Potter… —Y para dar el tiro de gracia había finalizado comentado como quien no quiere la cosa: —Además de todas esas cualidades, tengo entendido que en Hogwarts ocupó mi lugar en el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, y que no lo hizo del todo mal. Y ahora que lo recuerdo; ¡fue buscador!… ¡Igual que usted, señor Potter! Qué casualidad; ¿verdad?

Harry también había echado un vistazo a través de la ventana para mirar al imbécil de Malfoy, aunque ciertamente con mucho menos aprecio que el que Higgs le dedicaba. De hecho, había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que el árbol que estaba a su espalda de repente colapsara y aplastara al rubio con todo y libro… Pero no tuvo tanta suerte.

Harry caminó a toda velocidad por el pasillo evitando a propósito las áreas de la Academia en las que estarían sus compañeros esperándolo para comprobar si había conseguido o no el pensadero, pues en ese momento de lo que menos tenía ganas era de hablar con todos ellos.

En contra del inherente desagrado que los ex Slytherins le inspiraban, tuvo que reconocer que Higgs tenía toda la razón cuando decía que la cargante atención que la mayoría de los magos y brujas le brindaban a Harry era completamente exagerada. Y era en esas ocasiones, cuando se sentía asfixiado por tanta solicitud, cuando más extrañaba a Hogwarts y a las amistades sinceras y desinteresadas que Ron y Hermione le habían otorgado allá. Era una verdadera pena que ninguno de los dos hubiera ingresado a la Academia de Aurores junto con él, y a pesar de que Harry entendía sus motivos, no por eso dejaba de lamentarlo.

Con un suspiro pensó también en Ginny y en lo lejos que se encontraba desde hacía casi un año. Se había mudado a Gales para dedicarse por completo a entrenar en la reserva de las Arpías de Holyhead, destacando pronto como una jugadora talentosa y con gran futuro. Harry y ella habían decidido continuar con su noviazgo, pero la distancia era un obstáculo difícil de superar y más cuando sucedían cosas ajenas a su control como esa maldita foto aparecida en un periódico de circulación nacional.

————————————

—No dormiste bien; ¿verdad, Potter? —le preguntó Anthony Goldstein la mañana siguiente.

Harry levantó la cabeza del pupitre.

—Si tú hubieras pasado la noche entera teniendo que darles explicaciones de _esa maldita foto_ a todos y cada uno de los Weasley… tampoco hubieras dormido mucho, créeme. No aguanto el dolor de las rodillas por todas las horas que pasé hincado frente a la chimenea.

—Entonces; ¿las cosas ya se arreglaron con Ginny? —cuestionó a su vez Morag MacDougal uniéndose a la conversación.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Ella fue la única Weasley con la que no hablé… Tiene su chimenea bloqueada y me devolvió una carta sin ni siquiera abrirla—. Gimiendo de cansancio y frustración, volvió a recostarse sobre la mesa.

La clase de Estrategias de Persecución y Cacería le pasó totalmente desapercibida, pues no cesaba de pensar en lo que haría para arreglar las cosas con su novia. Ni siquiera las bromas que Anthony y Morag solían hacer le alegraron la mañana, a pesar de que ver a ese par haciendo sus mariconeadas siempre era una de las principales distracciones en ésa, la clase más aburrida de todas las que cursaban.

Y a la hora del almuerzo todo fue de mal en peor.

La mesa donde se sentaba y que por costumbre estaba siempre rebosante de compañeros y admiradores, tenía esa mañana ambiente de cortejo fúnebre.

—¿Qué diablos les pasa? —preguntó Harry apenas al llegar.

—El Profeta, Harry —dijo Padma al ver que nadie se atrevía a decirle nada.

La chica le arrojó el periódico encima de sus huevos fritos y antes de que Harry tuviera tiempo de quejarse, la noticia se develó ante sus ojos. Tragó saliva mientras leía, mirando alternadamente entre el texto y una foto de Ginny donde aparecía vestida con su uniforme de las Arpías y con una expresión dura y sagaz en la cara.

Los del periódico habían ido hasta Gales a entrevistarla. _Faltaba más_, pensó Harry con furia.

Cuestionada respecto al escándalo suscitado por la foto de Harry, Ginny había respondido con toda seguridad y confianza que eso no le había afectado en absoluto porque Harry y ella no sostenían ya ningún tipo de relación, y que, además, hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de estar enamorada del salvador del mundo mágico.

—Auch —masculló Harry. _Eso si era grave._

—No lo tomes en serio, Harry —comentó Cho, aunque no sonaba muy decepcionada en realidad—. Está despechada, es todo. Por eso dice que ya no te quiere, es normal… Es lo que yo hubiera hecho también.

—¡Harry, tienes que conseguir ese pensadero! —le exigió Parvati, que lucía más preocupada que Cho—. Mira; ¿recuerdas que este sábado es el cumpleaños de Hermione?

Harry rodó los ojos.

—¡Es mi mejor amiga, Parvati! ¿Cómo demonios crees que voy a olvidar que es su cumplea…?

Parvati continuó, interrumpiéndolo:

—Bien, pues yo voy a ofrecerle una fiesta en mi casa y estoy segura que Ginny no faltará. Será el momento ideal para que todos coloquen sus recuerdos en el pensadero y así se los podrás mostrar.

Murmullos de aprobación siguieron a la idea de la chica. Harry hizo muecas conforme su cerebro trabaja a marchas forzadas intentando obtener alguna idea que lo pudiera ayudar a obtener prestado ese pensadero. Pero siendo Higgs digno aprendiz de la empatía de Snape, Harry dudaba que algo funcionara con él.

————————————

El viernes llegó y Harry seguía sin poder convencer a Higgs de que era un miembro honorable de la sociedad mágica a quien podía confiarle sin temor alguno su pensadero por un brevísimo fin de semana. Y para colmo de males, Ginny seguía sin aceptar tener ningún contacto con él.

Por todo eso, no fue extraño que durante el entrenamiento de quidditch que solían tener después de clases, Harry estuviera con la cabeza hecha un manojo de ideas inverosímiles en vez de concentrarse en buscar la snitch y darles indicaciones a sus compañeros.

Habiendo sido seleccionado como el buscador del equipo durante sus dos primeros años de Academia, Harry había llevando al anteriormente desastroso conjunto a ganar juego tras juego hasta echarse a la bolsa los Campeonatos Interacadémicos. Para todos los aspirantes a auror, era más que obvio que Harry no tenía competencia y que las victorias del equipo se debían a su estupendo capitaneo y motivación. No obstante, Harry no había podido evitar preguntarse más de una vez por qué Malfoy nunca había intentado, como él, hacer las pruebas para ingresar al equipo.

Restándole importancia a esa inquietud, Harry había concluido que, tal vez, su anterior rival estaba falto de condición física y de práctica, pues no había vuelto a jugar quidditch desde su quinto año de colegio.

Pero sobre todas las cosas, lo que Harry no había cesado de cuestionarse todo ese tiempo, era qué diablos pretendía Malfoy al intentar convertirse en Auror. Simplemente, no podía comprenderlo.

Y aquella tarde, en vez de jugar apropiadamente, Harry se distrajo sobrevolando muy por encima de los demás y recordando su último año en Hogwarts… aquel en el que Hermione, Ron y él habían tenido que volver después de la guerra para cursar su séptimo año perdido. Los tres se habían quedado muy sorprendidos cuando, a la hora de presentar los EXTASIS, Malfoy se les unió. Y no sólo eso, sino que consiguió presentar estupendos exámenes, casi igualando la calificación obtenida por Hermione.

Posteriormente y ante la estupefacción de Harry, Malfoy realizó su solicitud a la Academia de Aurores igual que él, y entonces Harry se había preguntando si no estaría siguiéndole los pasos con el único afán de fastidiarlo.

Pero no era así, y Harry pronto tuvo que darlo por sentado. Puesto que, haciendo honor a la verdad, tenía que reconocer que después de la guerra Malfoy nunca más había vuelto a ser el mismo patán que había sido sus primeros años de colegio.

Y aquella tarde, desde lo alto del campo de quidditch de la Academia y pensando en Malfoy sin ninguna buena razón, Harry echó un vistazo a las pocas y pequeñas gradas casi convencido de que, como en cada sesión de entrenamiento, Malfoy ahí estaría sentado. Harry inclinó su escoba para bajar un poco y entonces lo descubrió: tal como lo había pronosticado, Malfoy estaba ocupando su lugar de siempre entre los pocos espectadores que los observaban practicar. Su cabello platinado y ropas negras eran inconfundibles aun a tal distancia, y aunque siempre fingía estar leyendo un libro, Harry sabía muy bien que no perdía detalle del entrenamiento.

Lo que Harry jamás se hubiera podido imaginar era que en ese momento descubriría que, lo que Malfoy estaba observando con tanto interés, no era a la práctica en general, sino justamente a él, a Harry.

Éste parpadeó un par de veces, no muy seguro de creer que acaba de descubrir a Malfoy mirándolo como un bobo. Pero cuando Harry se acercó un poco más hacia las gradas y miró otra vez, Malfoy ya estaba con el libro cubriéndole la cara.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada sin entender qué demonios pretendía al vigilarlo.

Repentinamente Parkinson y Zabini llegaron junto al rubio y, después de discutir un momento, se lo llevaron consigo. No era difícil deducir que el lugar al que se largaban era la biblioteca, pues, después de todo, parecía que esos tres jamás salían de ahí.

Harry los miró marcharse sintiéndose intrigado y molesto a partes iguales. Intrigado porque no lograba adivinar el motivo por el cual Malfoy lo miraba entrenar precisamente a él (¿estaría copiándole sus tácticas de buscador?) y molesto porque envidiaba la suerte del rubio al tener a dos de sus mejores amigos ahí con él, cuando lo único que Harry tenía era una sarta de lameculos que se pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo alabándolo sin motivo y sin descanso.

————————————

Llegó temprano —cosa extrañísima en él— a la residencia de la familia Patil. Las gemelas tenían la suerte de vivir todavía con sus padres en una enorme casa del antiguo barrio de Greenwich, por lo cual se habían ganado entre sus amigos el irritante mote de ser las hijas perdidas de Slytherin por el significado casi literal que tenía el nombre de su pueblo: "las brujas verdes".

AL verse casi de inmediato sitiado por una multitud de admiradores, Harry se escabulló como pudo, ya que lo que realmente anhelaba era ver un rostro familiar y querido. Se dedicó exclusivamente a buscar a Hermione o a Ron entre la muchedumbre, y pronto encontró a su amiga en medio de un pequeño grupito de personas que la felicitaban calurosamente, tanto por su cumpleaños número veintidós como por haber obtenido el premio anual en la Academia de Leyes Mágicas y Muggles. Orgulloso y feliz, Harry la sorprendió abrazándola desde atrás.

—¡Felicidades! —exclamó.

—¡Oh, Harry! —dijo Hermione antes de girarse para abrazar a su amigo con propiedad. Soltó un lastimoso suspiro y le susurró—: Siento tanto lo que ha ocurrido con Ginny.

Harry se separó y miró por encima de su cabeza.

—¿Ella ya está aquí?

—¿Ginny? —preguntó Hermione—. No… ¿No lo sabías? Avisó que no podía venir, que… dijo que hoy les realizaban unas pruebas, que le resultaba imposible… y bueno…

La decepción debió cruzar el rostro de Harry porque Hermione le acarició una mejilla en un comprensivo gesto. Intentando no arruinar el día especial de su amiga, Harry le ofreció una sonrisa y le pasó la caja envuelta en papel brillante que traía bajo uno de sus brazos.

—Para ti, Hermione. Espero que sea de tu agrado y talla, sino… bueno. Ya sabes que puedes ir a la tienda y cambiarlo.

Hermione recibió el regalo con un gesto que aseguraba saber de antemano que fuera lo que fuera, seguramente no iba a ser de su medida. Repentinamente se fijó en el otro paquete que Harry traía consigo.

—¿Qué más traes ahí, Harry? ¿Es algo para los Patil?

—¿Qué…? —Harry había olvidado por un momento que traía eso, y al verse descubierto enrojeció—. ¡Ah! ¿Esto? —Levantó con cuidado el pequeño paquete cuadrado—. Esto es… mmh… —Evitó a propósito la mirada de Hermione mientras respondía: —Era para… eh, era un regalito para Ginny. Por si venía. Ya sabes… para tratar de arreglar las cosas.

—Si son chocolates, yo me los comeré con gusto en su lugar y te perdonaré en su nombre —dijo Ron inesperadamente, llegando hasta ellos. Le dio una cariñosa palmada a Harry en la espalda—. ¿Qué hay, compañero? ¿Todo bien? —Pero antes de que Harry pudiera responder, Ron se volteó rápidamente hacia Hermione y la envolvió entre sus brazos—. Feliz cumpleaños, guapa.

El par se volvió uno solo y se olvidaron de Harry por completo. Éste, suspirando, decidió dejarles un momento a solas. Sabía bien que ellos no tenían mucho tiempo para verse, pues entre los estudios de Hermione y la labor que Ron desempeñaba en el negocio de la tienda de bromas de George, no les quedaban muchas horas libres para disfrutar de su noviazgo.

Harry empezó a caminar entre los invitados en busca de algo para beber. Y todavía no le daba su primer trago a una cerveza de mantequilla cuando ya estaba rodeado por un grupito de compañeros de Academia de Hermione, quienes estaban ávidos por saber acerca de ciertas implicaciones legales acontecidas durante la guerra.

—¡HARRY!

—¡Ahí está! ¿Ves, estúpido? ¡Te lo dije!

Harry se giró un poco hacia atrás para descubrir quien le había gritado de aquel modo, y de pronto se vio atrapado en un nudo de brazos y entre un par de cuerpos que parecían querer fundirse con él—. ¡Anthony! ¡Morag! ¿Qué diablos les pasa?

—¡Harry! —gimoteó Morag frente a su rostro, provocando que sintiera náuseas debido a su fuerte aliento a alcohol—. Essste maldito rubbbio y yo… —dijo refiriéndose a Anthony—, hemos hecho una apuesta y necessssitamos de… de…

Anthony, que lucía un poco más sobrio que Morag, completó:

—Harry… Si tú fueras gay; ¿a cuál de los dos elegirías?

—¿Qué?

—Ssssí, Harry… Anthony y yo, o yo o Anthony, o… cómo sea. ¿Verdad que yo soy más apuesto?

—Pe-pero —tartamudeó Harry intentando zafarse de aquellos dos locos—, ¿qué ustedes dos no son novios? ¿Qué interés pueden tener conmigo?

Ambos chicos se rieron con ganas.

—Que follemos de vez en cuando no quiere decir nada, Harry —respondió Anthony tristemente—. Con tan pocos magos gay alrededor uno no puede darse el lujo de… Pero no eludas la pregunta. Anda, dinos: si fueras gay... ¿con cuál de nosotros te quedarías?

—Mmm… —Harry los miró alternadamente, pensando que en realidad ninguno llenaba sus expectativas aún en el desesperado y poco probable caso de que él fuera gay. Y justo ahora que lo pensaba, no pudo evitar recordar haber oído rumores de que Malfoy también era homosexual. Con un golpe de calor y sintiéndose bastante avergonzado por el pensamiento, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que si tuviera que elegir a alguien, no sería a ninguno de ésos dos, sino al arrogante pero realmente atractivo ex Slytherin. Sonrojándose, tartamudeó: —Yo—yo, no sé, chicos… este…

—¡Ya sssé, Anthony! ¡Hay que besarlo para que pueda elegir!

—¡NO! ¡Chicos, esperen! —exclamó Harry, riéndose juguetonamente pero sintiéndose bastante preocupado por liberarse del par de ebrios. Forcejeó con ambos durante un par de segundos antes de que el ruido de algo quebrándose paralizara a los tres. Todos miraron hacia el suelo y Harry casi se desmaya al ver el paquete que había traído con él. Era más que obvio, por el ruido que había hecho al caer, que el contenido de la caja se había hecho pedazos—. Oh, por Merlín —susurró Harry con los ojos muy abiertos.

Su par de amigos lo liberaron y uno de ellos se agachó a recoger la cajita.

—Lo siento Harry —se disculpó Anthony mientras le pasaba el magullado paquete. Gotas de un líquido plateado escurrían de ella, desvaneciéndose en el aire como si fueran de humo—. Supongo que un simple _Reparo_ bastará.

Harry recibió aquel machucado fardo sabiendo que lo que se acaba de quebrar no se podía arreglar con un "simple _Reparo". _Y también, sabiendo que podía considerarse hombre muerto.

————————————

Harry no podía dejar de retorcerse los dedos mientras esperaba el diagnóstico experto, y cuando miró al dueño de la tienda negar con la cabeza sintió que el mundo le caía encima.

—¿No? —preguntó en un susurro—. ¿Está usted seguro?

El dependiente, un mago de edad madura y bastante calvo, removió una vez más las piezas del pensadero que estaban desparramadas encima de su mostrador. Levantó los ojos hasta Harry y con verdadera pena, le anunció algo que de cualquier manera él ya había sospechado:

—Lo siento, señor Potter. Un pensadero no es un objeto mágico cualquiera, supongo que usted lo sabe. En el remoto caso de que conociera algún hechizo que reparara el recipiente, de todas formas no podríamos recuperar la sustancia _cogitatus_. Una vez perdida, perdida está para siempre.

Harry se pasó las manos por el cabello, casi al borde de la desesperación. Estaba seguro que no se escaparía de esa, pues al día siguiente cuando Higgs entrara a su despacho y descubriera la ausencia de su pensadero, estaría convencido de que Harry había sido quien lo tomó sin autorización. Y eso, sin ninguna duda, ameritaría su expulsión de la Academia de inmediato.

—¡Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer, señor Mendford! —prorrumpió. Señaló con un pulgar hacia la puerta de la tienda mientras mascullaba: —¡Su-su letrero anuncia que usted repara _cualquier_ cosa!

—¡Señor Potter! —exclamó el hombre, asustado ante la angustia de Harry—. De verdad lo lamento mucho, créame que para mí hubiera sido un honor poder ayudar a nuestro querido héroe de guerra, pero… no hay reparación posible. Al momento de su manufacturación, el pensadero recibe la sustancia _cogitatus_ por medio de un complicado rito que no permite una sustitución. Ambos pasan a formar parte el uno del otro, y es imposible que…

—¡Uno nuevo, entonces! —gritó Harry agarrando al hombre por las solapas de su túnica. Las piezas del pensadero roto cayeron por todos lados cuando Harry empezó a agitar frenéticamente al mago—. ¡Compraré un pensadero nuevo! ¿Usted sabe dónde los venden?

—Bueno… —Mendford arrugó el entrecejo en un gesto que hacía notar que creía que Harry se había vuelto loco—. Aquí en Londres no hay lugar donde los tengan en venta, pero…

—¿Pero…?

Harry soltó a Mendford y éste se alisó su túnica mientras completaba:

—Casualmente yo tengo uno que heredé de mi abuelo. Si usted en verdad lo desea tanto supongo que puedo vendérselo. De cualquier forma no es que yo tenga muchos pensamientos qué guardar…

—¿En serio? —Harry sintió que sus esperanzas renacían y llevándose una mano hacia el bolsillo donde traía la billetera, le preguntó: —¿Cuánto quiere por él?

—Por ser usted, señor Potter, con mil galeones bastarán.

Harry pestañeó.

—¿Perdón? ¿Cuánto dijo?

—Mil galeones, señor Potter.

—¿Mil? —Harry se apoyó con las dos manos sobre el mostrador cuando creyó que se desmayaría—. Pe—pero... ¿por qué tanto?

—¡Actualmente su precio es mucho mayor a ése, señor Potter! —increpó Mendford con aires de ofendido—. Claro que siempre le queda la opción de viajar hasta Escandinavia, donde vive el último Druida que se dedica a fabricar pensaderos, hasta donde yo sé…

—_¿Escandinavia?_ —susurró Harry sintiendo como todas sus esperanzas se hacían trizas igual que aquellas pequeñas y viejas piezas de barro—. Mierda… Estoy perdido.

—Lo siento, señor Potter. Pero eso es lo que hay.

Ahora sí podía considerarse formalmente expulsado de la Academia, pues estaba seguro de que cuando Higgs lo descubriera estaría encantado de proceder en su contra y ser el causante de que el _famosito _héroe (cómo él lo llamaba despectivamente) quedara ante la sociedad mágica como lo que realmente era: un chico indisciplinado y arrogante capaz de brincarse cualquier regla con tal de obtener beneficio personal.

El rostro de Harry ardió de furia. Casi podía ver la sonrisa con la que el jodido Higgs y los ex Slytherins le dirían adiós el día de su expulsión. No podía permitirlo, tenía que hacer algo. _Lo que fuera._

—Señor Mendford… —empezó a decir y el hombre lo miró arisco—. No tengo el dinero conmigo, ni tampoco puedo disponer de tal cantidad de mi cuenta personal, pero… —puso las manos juntas en un gesto de súplica: —_Por favor_. Véndame el pensadero a cambio de otra cosa. Seré su empleado sin sueldo el tiempo que usted quiera, o… ¡Merlín, le juro que _haré lo que sea_!

—Pe-pero, señor Potter, yo no…

—¿Lo que sea? Por Salazar bendito, qué oferta tan tentadora—. La voz arrastrada y sardónica de Draco Malfoy se dejó escuchar a sus espaldas y Harry volteó tan rápido que casi tropieza con sus propios pies—. No cualquiera tiene la oportunidad de que _el niño dorado _se le ofrezca de esa forma, señor Mendford. Sería una pena no aprovechar tal situación.

El señor Mendford le sonrió a Malfoy con familiaridad y, a opinión de Harry, con alivio. Lo más probable era que viera en Malfoy un salvador en el supuesto caso que Harry se volviera loco y decidiera atacarlo para robarle el pensadero.

—¡Draco! Qué gusto verte, hacía bastante tiempo que no te pasabas por aquí… Ejem, supongo que conoces al señor Potter; ¿verdad?

Malfoy miró a Harry con una ceja arqueada y su sonrisa desapareció. Harry lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados y sabiendo que, _ahora sí, _estaba completamente perdido, pues en el caso que consiguiera hacerse del pensadero, lo más seguro era que Malfoy le iría con el cuento a Higgs.

—Potter —saludó Malfoy—. Por supuesto que nos conocemos. No tanto como me gustaría… pero sí.

Harry no estaba seguro a qué se refería Malfoy con eso, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Inclinó la cabeza en lo que esperaba fuera un amago de saludo y analizando la posibilidad de aplicarle un _Obliviate _a Malfoy en cuanto salieran de la tienda.

—Enseguida estoy contigo, hijo —le dijo el señor Mendford a Malfoy—. El señor Potter y yo ya estábamos terminando—. Mirando de nuevo hacia Harry, el mago se quedó en espera de su decisión.

Harry miró de reojo hacia Malfoy y se ruborizó todavía más al descubrir que estaba sonriendo burlonamente. El desgraciado estaba gozando de lo lindo con el jodido apuro en el que Harry estaba metido, pues cómo no. Meneando la cabeza en un gesto negativo, Harry le dijo al viejo mago:

—No tengo suficiente... eh, dinero, señor Mendford. Lo que me resta de la herencia de mis padres apenas sí me alcanza para solventar mis gastos durante el año que me queda en la Academia.

—En el hipotético caso de que _puedas continuar _en la Academia —murmuró Malfoy sin dejar de sonreír y Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

El dueño de la tienda suspiró dramáticamente.

—Entiendo perfectamente que mil galeones no son cualquier bicoca, señor Potter. Créame que de verdad lo siento, pero no puedo rebajarle el precio, espero que comprenda mis razones—. Repentinamente le sonrió y dijo a modo de despedida: —Que pase feliz domingo, señor Potter. Fue un placer atenderle… ¿quiere llevarse con usted las piezas rotas de su pensade…?

—¡No, espere un momento! —exclamó Harry sorprendiendo al hombre. A su lado escuchó a Malfoy soltar una risita y furioso, decidió ignorarlo—. Espere por favor, señor Mendford. Tiene que ayudarme… mi carrera y mi futuro dependen de _ese pensadero_. Yo… no tengo el dinero ahora, pero tal vez usted… o alguien que usted conozca, me pudieran hacer el préstamo... Yo podría empezar a pagar una vez que esté trabajando como auror…

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, yo no…

Malfoy carraspeó interrumpiendo al señor Mendford, y tanto él como Harry lo miraron con curiosidad.

—Yo podría financiar tu noble causa, Potter. Claro, siempre que aceptes la ayuda de una persona tan poco grata como yo.

—¿Tú? —bufó Harry, mirándolo con enorme desconfianza—. ¿A cambio de qué?

Malfoy no le respondió enseguida. Se buscó en el interior de su túnica y, ante los ojos de Harry, colocó una pesada bolsa de cuero sobre el mostrador del señor Mendford. Desató el amarre y las doradas monedas quedaron a la vista.

—Mil galeones constantes y sonantes. Qué casualidad que los trajera conmigo justo hoy; ¿verdad, Potter?

—Sí, ya lo creo que es mucha casualidad —masculló Harry entre dientes—. Mira, Malfoy, si crees que te voy a creer que haces esto por caridad o bondad, creo que deberías creer que no soy tan estúpido.

Malfoy volvió a soltar una de sus risitas presuntuosas que siempre provocaban que la sangre de Harry amenazara con hervirle en las venas.

—Pues _crees _bien Potter, efectivamente no es por caridad. Tengo ciertos… intereses.

—¿Intereses? ¿Cómo para tirar así como así _mil galeones_? —cuestionó Harry en tono incrédulo. Frente a ellos, el señor Mendford los observaba con la boca abierta.

—Digamos que para mí esto representaría un tipo de inversión. Y que bien vale cada galeón, Potter.

Harry lo observó durante algunos segundos, intentando adivinar qué demonios podría traerse esa sabandija entre manos. Lo único que se le venía a la mente era el presentimiento de que Malfoy le pediría que fuera su esclavo por algunos días o algo así de humillante.

—¿Y… qué quieres a cambio?

Draco sonrió ampliamente.

—Quiero rentarte.

El señor Mendford soltó un silbidito y Harry abrió tanto la boca que las quijadas le dolieron.

—¿RENTARME? —gritó destempladamente—. ¿Estás demente o qué? ¿Crees que soy un… un…? _¿Quién demonios crees que soy? _

—Un mago popular, famoso y bastante desesperado por obtener dinero: una mezcla perfecta —respondió Malfoy en el acto—. Y yo, en cambio, soy un mago que, oh casualidad, tiene el dinero exacto que necesitas y que quiere que finjas ser su novio durante un mes.

—¿TU NOVIO? ¿DURANTE UN MES? —Harry meneó la cabeza—. ¡Estás loco! ¿Con qué objeto?

Malfoy se encogió de hombros mientras suspiraba. Entonces, antes de responder, se apoyó de lado contra el mostrador y se retiró algunos mechones rubios de la frente en un gesto que Harry encontró _desesperadamente seductor._ Y de inmediato, ese pensamiento lo aterrorizó provocando que mirara hacia otro lado. Escuchó que Malfoy empezaba a explicar:

—Lo único que puedo decirte es que tengo la teoría de que ser novio del _Chico-que-vivió-y-dos-veces_ aumentará mi deteriorada popularidad tanto en la Academia como en la totalidad del mundo mágico.

Harry lo encaró de nuevo.

—¿Popularidad? Pe-pe… ¿Pero cómo podría yo ser tu novio? ¡Tú sabes bien que no soy gay!

—¿Y quién mencionó que tenías que serlo? Dije que sólo _fingirías _ser mi novio, no que lo serías en realidad.

—¡Pues la respuesta es NO! —gritó Harry en un explosivo arrebato de indignación. Caminó un par de pasos hacia atrás dirigiéndose hacia la puerta—. En todo caso, Malfoy… si _yo_ estuviera en renta, te aseguro que te costaría _muchísimo más _que sólo mil galeones.

Malfoy arqueó una ceja mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—Tienes toda la razón, Potter. No cabe duda que eres consciente de lo que vales. Bien—, sonrió de lado y le dio la espalda—, nos veremos mañana en tu despedida de la Academia.

Diciendo eso, procedió a ignorarlo mientras entablaba una conversación en voz baja con el señor Mendford y dejando a Harry en estado casi catatónico. Éste terminó de recorrer el camino que lo separaba de la puerta y, chocando contra ella, se quedó muy quieto analizando sus posibilidades.

No tenía ninguna. Si salía de esa tienda sin comprar el pensadero, se podía considerar prácticamente expulsado de la Academia. No podría ser auror, y su vida quedaría arruinada para siempre.

Aprovechando que Malfoy no lo veía, Harry se entretuvo observando su cuerpo inclinado sobre el mostrador mientras pensaba en la situación. Malfoy estaba apoyado contra el mueble con un dejado y casual aire de elegancia, y Harry no pudo evitar pensar que, aún de espaldas y con una pesada túnica, Malfoy no parecía ser feo. Alto, esbelto y de aristocrático porte, tal vez no sería tan repugnante tener que _fingir _que era su… su… ¡Mierda, ni siquiera podía pensar en la palabreja! Gimiendo de frustración, se dio cuenta que no tenía otra salida.

Caminó hacia Malfoy tan lento y desganado como un condenado a muerte que se dirige hacia el cadalso. Se paró justo al lado de su compañero de Academia, quien, al darse cuenta de su presencia, volteó a verlo sin preocuparse en disimular una enorme sonrisa de satisfecha presunción.

—¿Si, Potter? ¿Olvidaste algo?

Harry tragó saliva y luchó por encontrar su voz.

—Acepto —susurró.

—Perdón, me parece que no te escuché.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y le obsequió su mejor mirada de odio.

—Dije que acepto el trato. Seré tu… _tu—lo—que—sea_ durante un mes a cambio del pensadero. ¡Pero sólo fingir! ¿Eh? ¡Y nada de besos, abrazos ni cosas de ese tipo!

Malfoy sonrió y miró al señor Mendford.

—¿Será capaz de guardarnos el secreto, Mendford?

El viejo vendedor y reparador de objetos mágicos sonrió pícaramente.

—Seré una tumba, Draco. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por uno de mis ex alumnos favoritos.

—¿Ex alumno? —masculló Harry mirando interrogativamente a Malfoy—. Pero, ¿cuándo…?

Malfoy suspiró.

—¿De dónde crees que yo obtuve los conocimientos para presentar y aprobar los EXTASIS cuando se me prohibió el regreso a Hogwarts para cursar el séptimo año, Potter? Mis padres tuvieron que contratarme tutores para todas las materias… No todos tenemos tus privilegios, _Niño-que-vivó. —_Harry se mordió la lengua sabiendo que si respondía con la furia que sentía echaría a perder cualquier trato y arreglo. Malfoy lo observó intensamente durante un momento más y al ver que no comentaba nada, se giró de nuevo hacia el señor Mendford—. Empáqueme el pensadero, por favor. Mi _novio _se lo lleva a casa.

Harry no pudo evitar notar el dejo de repugnancia con que Malfoy había pronunciado la palabra "novio" y se sintió bastante ofendido. Aunque era absurdo sentirse así, reflexionó.

—Si tanto te molesta fingir que eres algo mío... ¿entonces por qué demonios lo haces? —le espetó.

Malfoy se incorporó del mostrador donde había estado recargado y encaró a Harry.

—Ya te lo dije, Potter. Tengo ciertos intereses y tú eres el medio para obtenerlos. Sólo son negocios, es todo. —Empezó a caminar hacia la salida dejando la bolsa del dinero en la mesa detrás de él—. Te veo mañana en la Academia —dijo sin voltear a verlo—. Y más vale que a la hora del almuerzo me busques y me lleves a tu mesa. Me muero por ser presentado ante tus amigos como tu novio, _amorcito._

Salió de la tienda riéndose descaradamente y dejando a Harry con las casi insoportables ganas de arrojarle toda la mercancía del señor Mendford encima de él.


	2. Parte 2

**Parte 2**

**Del día que Harry supo lo que costaba tener un novio gay en la Academia**

**(aunque fuera sólo de renta)**

Todo resultó tan fácil que Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse si Higgs no le había dejado el camino libre a propósito.

Mientras colocaba el pensadero (el que Malfoy le había comprado el día anterior) en la repisa del despacho de Higgs, Harry analizaba el hecho de que la situación se mostraba demasiado ridícula como para ser verdad. ¿Cómo era posible que el profesor no tuviera su oficina y sus pertenencias bajo algún poderoso hechizo que las mantuviera a buen resguardo?

El encantamiento de cerradura que Higgs había tenido en su puerta había sido tan sencillo de romper, que el moreno estaba seguro que probablemente el profesor le había tendido una trampa. Sin duda eso era, e incluso Harry sospechaba que se encontraría coludido con Malfoy para lograr que él se comprometiera a ese pacto ridículo al que el rubio lo había acorralado. Aunque claro, más ridículo resultaba que en verdad Harry estuviese pensando que las cosas habían sucedido así.

Después de todo, si algo era bien conocido por todos en la Academia, era el hecho de que Higgs no era precisamente famoso por ser un gran mago y por poseer fabulosos hechizos contra las Artes Oscuras. Su especialidad eran la legeremancia y la oclumencia, no los encantamientos de protección ni los hechizos de defensa.

Pensando en eso, Harry colocó la pieza de reemplazo en su lugar, y luego dio un paso atrás para tener una mejor vista del pensadero. Le pareció que era casi completamente idéntico al anterior y suspiró satisfecho. Al menos que Higgs le hubiera puesto algún encantamiento de identidad o algo parecido, Harry estaba seguro de que el profesor no se daría cuenta de la sustitución.

Después de salir de esa oficina y recolocar el inservible encantamiento que Higgs había tenido en la puerta, Harry caminó lentamente hacia el aula donde tenía su primera clase del día.

Aún era temprano (por primera vez en dos años había llegado al plantel antes que los profesores) y desde la noche anterior había permanecido en estado semi catatónico, implorándoles a los dioses que _por favor _Malfoy hubiese contraído un virus, quebrado un pie o quedado sin calcetines limpios. Lo que fuera con tal de que no pudiese asistir a clases durante todo el supuesto mes en el que Harry tendría que fingirse su novio.

————————————

Fue un deseo vano.

Harry no había dejado de mirar la puerta del aula, y fue por eso que no se perdió detalle de la triunfal entrada de Malfoy a ella. Y mucho menos se perdió de la espectacular sonrisa radiante que el rubio le dedicó.

Harry casi se cayó de su silla al notar que TODOS en el aula se habían dado cuenta de que aquella inusual y dulce sonrisa del estoico Malfoy estaba dedicada, ni más ni menos, que para él. Absolutamente todas las cabezas de sus compañeros se giraron hacia Harry, ansiosos como estaban de corroborar que, de una vez por todas, Malfoy había perdido la chaveta.

Parkinson y Zabini hubieran podido pasar por dos buenas gárgolas de granito puro: estaban petrificados de la impresión. Y fue peor cuando Malfoy pasó a su lado —ignorándolos cabalmente a los dos y a la silla donde acostumbraba sentarse— caminando directa y decididamente hacia Harry.

Quien gimió y se encogió en su asiento, preguntándose si existía algún giratiempo que pudiese adelantar la vida un mes, más o menos, evitando que los magos con tareas tan abochornantes como la que le esperaba a él pudieran sobrevivir a la experiencia.

—Buen día, Harry —lo saludó Malfoy cuando llegó hasta él, con la voz más amable que Harry jamás le había escuchado. Abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido de notar lo _normal y bonito_ que se escuchaba su primer nombre en la sofisticada voz de su rival—. Gracias por guardarme un sitio a tu lado.

Harry estaba seguro que, de haber sido una Hufflepuff o algo así, a Pansy ya le estaría dando un soponcio. La expresión de su cara decía mucho más que mil palabras y tanto su comportamiento, como el de todos los demás en el aula, decía a grito pelado: _¿Qué coño está pasando???_

Harry estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para replicar que ese lugar vacío a su lado era el de Terry, que todavía no había llegado. Pero en vez de eso, esperó a que Malfoy terminara de sentarse para cuchichearle furiosamente:

—¿Qué haces aquí conmigo? ¿Por qué no te vas con _tus _amigos?

Malfoy abrió mucho los ojos, mirándolo con fingido y dolorido asombro.

—Pero, Harry —dijo en voz tan alta que todos en el aula escucharon—, después de lo que pasamos _anoche_, ¿no me confesaste que deseabas tenerme siempre a tu lado? —Arqueó una ceja diabólicamente (un gesto que sólo Harry pudo ver) antes de concluir—: ¿Mmm, recuerdas, dulzura?

Hubo más de un silbido de burla y un enorme número de jadeos de asombro, los cuales Harry no pudo ignorar por más que lo hubiese deseado. Y sabía que, si hubiera sido de cera o mantequilla, en ese momento no hubiera sido más que un charco del líquido en el piso; el calor que sintió en las mejillas y ver que las miradas de todos estaban clavadas en ellos fue suficiente como para hacer que flaqueara su legendario valor Gryffindor.

En el aula, todos estaban congelados. Harry ardía en vergüenza, pero intentó reponerse y empezó a murmurar:

—¡El trato no incluía las horas de clase! Que yo recuerde, quedamos solamente en…

—Buenos días a todos —saludó el profesor y Harry tuvo que guardarse su reclamo para después, y aunque consideró levantarse y buscarse otro asiento, en ese momento creyó que era más soportable quedarse junto a Malfoy en vez de tener que ir y darles explicaciones inverosímiles a sus compañeros, los cuales no dejaron de echarle miradas furtivas todo el tiempo que duró la clase.

————————————

Al terminar, Harry se las ingenió para quedarse rezagado, dándoles tiempo a sus compañeros para que se retiraran del aula sin él. Y justo como lo había estado temiendo, Malfoy sí se quedó a esperarlo.

Con una estúpida sonrisa que demostraba lo mucho que la situación y la mortificación de Harry lo estaban divirtiendo, el rubio se levantó de su asiento dejando sus cosas atrás.

Harry lo vio caminar hacia la puerta, mirando alternadamente entre él y la bolsa llena de libros y pergaminos que había dejado en su pupitre. Harry se negaba siquiera a pensarlo. ¿No estaría Malfoy esperando que Harry…?

Malfoy llegó a la puerta y se giró hacia atrás.

—Mis cosas, Potter —dijo en el tono brusco y gélido que acostumbraba usar con Harry anteriormente—. No vayas a dejarlas olvidadas. Llévamelas al aula de Sigilo. _Y pronto._

Sin darle tiempo de responder nada, Malfoy salió.

Menos mal que lo hizo a tiempo para no mirar con qué disfrute Harry _bombardó _todos y cada uno de los libros pertenecientes a Malfoy. Y que, después de eso, Harry, haciendo caso de la fabulosa terapia muggle de desahogar energías negativas con las cosas en vez de con las personas, rasgó todos sus pergaminos con sus propias manos hasta reducirlos a casi nada.

Claro que al final de su berrinche de desahogo, Harry tuvo que aplicar más de veinte _reparos _para dejar otra vez todo como nuevo. Pero al salir de aula era _definitivo _que se sentía mucho mejor.

Harry estaba plenamente convencido de que el haber imaginado la cara de Malfoy en la tapa de cada libro antes de destruirlo, tenía _mucho_ que ver con eso.

————————————

Al terminar la clase de Sigilo sonó la campana que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo. A esas horas, la Academia por completo ya parecía estar enterada del asunto concerniente a Harry y a Malfoy, pues a Harry no le pasó desapercibido que, al caminar por los pasillos, todo el mundo lo miraba con distintas y extrañas expresiones que iban desde el miedo hasta la gracia. Incluyendo al profesorado.

Caminando junto a Malfoy con rumbo hacia la cafetería —y cargándole sus cosas, por supuesto— Harry sabía que ahora sí no había escapatoria posible. Tendría que enfrentar la situación y confesarles a todos sus compañeros de mesa que de pronto, el mundo se había vuelto de cabeza y que Malfoy y él eran…

Gimiendo, iba maldiciendo a todos los que tenían la culpa de su actual situación: Malfoy —en primerísimo lugar—, seguido de cerca por el señor Mendford que no le quiso dejar fiado el pensadero, pasando por Higgs y sus malditas ganas de expulsarlo de la Academia… Por supuesto, sin dejar de lado a los imbéciles de Anthony y Morag por quebrarle el pensadero y a los no menos estúpidos de Terry y Michael que lo _arrastraron _al bar. Ah, pero no te olvides del querido fotógrafo de El Profeta, ése que trucó la foto y, finalmente, de Ginny Weasley. Porque por mucho que a Harry le doliera admitirlo y por mucho que la quisiera, era una verdad innegable que la desconfianza que la pelirroja le tenía a Harry había sido el detonante de todo aquello.

Frustrado, Harry se dio cuenta que lo peor en él, eran los demás.

Harry miró al rubio que caminaba altivo a su lado. De todos los causantes de su desdicha, Malfoy era el peor. Con esas malditas ganas de joderle la vida o ridiculizarlo o… cualquiera que fuera la razón por la que le hacía eso. Harry no entendía cuál podía ser. Le parecía que nadie —ni siquiera Malfoy, por más estúpido que fuera— gastaría mil galeones sólo para ridiculizar a un enemigo. Tenía que existir un motivo oculto y Harry, como el buen curioso que era, se moría por averiguarlo.

Pasando por ese momento junto a un baño, Harry obedeció un impulso y arrastró a Malfoy hasta dentro. Le encrespó los nervios el hecho de que Malfoy no se quejara ni dejara de sonreír.

Rápidamente, Harry se aseguró que no hubiera nadie más en los baños aparte de ellos. Confirmándolo, procedió a cerrar la puerta con magia y, acto seguido, tomó al rubio por las solapas de su túnica, acorralando bruscamente contra una pared. Si esperaba que Malfoy se asustara, se enojara o por lo menos frunciera el ceño, no podía estar más decepcionado.

Todavía más sonriente que un momento antes, Malfoy arqueó las cejas y murmuró:

—Por Merlín, Potter. Jamás me hubiera imaginado que serías del tipo apasionado… ¿Tan ansioso estás por besarme que no puedes esperar a que terminen las clases?

Malfoy se humedeció los labios y Harry sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco ante semejante imagen mental. La cual había llegado sola, antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

Él besando a Malfoy.

En cierta forma, se aterrorizó al darse cuenta de que la idea _ya no _le pareciera tan repugnante y casi pudo verse a él mismo inclinando la cabeza y probando esa boca sonrosada y con aliento a menta que se le estaba ofreciendo. Reaccionando en el último segundo, Harry se ruborizó violentamente y soltando a Malfoy, se alejó un paso de él.

—Eres el imbécil más grande del mundo, Malfoy —le espetó, intentando recuperar el control que con tanta facilidad Malfoy le había quitado—. ¡Prefiero besarle el trasero a Higgs antes que acercar mi boca a cualquier parte de ti! Sólo quería… —Arqueó una ceja, intentando recordar por qué o para qué se había metido con Malfoy ahí. Qué gracioso, lo había olvidado. ¿Para qué había sido?—. Sólo quería… preguntarte… Aclarar un par de puntos contigo antes de…

—¿Besarme?

A Malfoy le brillaban los ojos y su enorme sonrisa caldeaba los ánimos del moreno a niveles realmente exasperantes. Harry sólo pudo mirarlo con enorme furia.

—¿Puedes dejar de mencionar _esa _palabra, por favor? —le ordenó—. Si mal no recuerdo, el trato no incluía besos. Era sólo _fingir, _¿recuerdas? —Malfoy no dijo ni bueno ni malo, y Harry lo tomó como buena señal para continuar—. Bien, vamos a almorzar a _mi _mesa con _mis _amigos, pero antes quiero aclarar un par de cosas contigo.

—Soy todo oídos, amorcito.

—¡No me llames así, Malfoy!

—Mi nombre es Draco, querubín.

Harry podía haberlo ahorcado ahí mismo sin ningún remordimiento.

—¡Ya lo sé, pero…! ¡Mierda, mierda, MIERDA! —Harry caminó por el baño como león enjaulado, desesperado y causando un enorme regocijo en aquel cretino. Después de unos segundos de frenético paseo, Harry se detuvo frente a Malfoy y, respirando hondo para contenerse de asesinarlo, le masculló furiosamente: —No se puede dialogar contigo, eres un imbécil egoísta. ¿No te das cuenta de que estás echando toda _mi reputación _por la borda y que, a causa de eso, mi relación con Ginny va a terminar de arruinarse?

La sonrisa de Malfoy desapareció tan rápido que pareció como si Harry hubiera aplicado un _evanesco _sobre ella. El brillo en sus ojos cambió a uno que gritaba "Peligro, estoy a punto de convertirte en un gusarajo" y con el cual Harry se sentía mucho más cómodo, a decir verdad.

Casi pudo suspirar de alivio al tener al verdadero Malfoy de vuelta con él.

—¿Así que lo único que te preocupa es tu reputación? —siseó Malfoy amargamente—. ¿Así de pésimo es el concepto en el que me tienes, Potter? ¿No es suficiente que casi la totalidad de la sociedad mágica rechace el nombre de los Malfoy para que encima, tú, el _grandioso y piadoso_ Gryffindor, también tenga esos prejuicios?

Harry lo miró boquiabierto durante un momento. Parpadeó y, negando con la cabeza, comenzó a decir:

—No sé de qué me estás hablando. Yo me refiero a mi reputación como _heterosexual._ O qué, ¿no se te ha ocurrido pensar que, al decir que eres mi novio, automáticamente todos creerán que soy gay?

El asombro destelló durante una milésima de segundo por los ojos de Malfoy, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Harry continuó:

—Yo no rechazo tu nombre por lo que tu familia haya hecho en el pasado. Después de todo, si no fuera por ti y por tu madre… yo no hubiera sobrevivido la guerra. Y Voldemort habría ganado.

Un incómodo silencio se extendió por todo el baño, entre ellos y encima de sus cabezas, aplastándolos con su realidad. Los dos sabían que se debían la vida el uno al otro, pero jamás, hasta ese momento, el tema había salido a relucir. Malfoy parecía tan asombrado que hubiera sido Harry el primero en reconocerlo que se había quedado completamente mudo. Y si, por un momento, Harry confió en que Malfoy aprovecharía la ocasión para agradecerle que lo hubiera sacado del Salón de los Menesteres en llamas, pudo darse cuenta que se había equivocado.

—Como sea, Potter —dijo Malfoy, evidentemente luchando por recuperar su tono mordaz de siempre—. Hicimos un trato. Fueron mil galeones a cambio de un mes de ti. —Lo miró entrecerrando los ojos—. No puedo creer que te estés acobardando, sobre todo ahora que no hay marcha atrás, pues es obvio que Higgs ya ha visto el pensadero en su despacho.

Harry se pasó la mano por el cabello, ansioso y desesperado. La verdad era que sí tenía miedo. Miedo de terminar de perder a Ginny, miedo de la reacción del mundo mágico ante su nueva y supuesta inclinación sexual. Miedo a lo que dirían y pensarían Ron y Hermione. Sabía que el pelirrojo lo mataría por haber hecho ese trato con Malfoy y no haber recurrido a ellos para intentar reunir el dinero que necesitaba para adquirir el pensadero.

Pero un trato era un trato. Suspirando, Harry se dio cuenta que su actitud era infantil y que _ahora, _tenía que cumplir con su palabra. Costara lo que costara.

—No me estoy acobardando, Malfoy —mintió—. Sólo desearía saber _por qué_. Es lo único que te pido. Sólo dime por qué necesitas que el mundo mágico nos vea como una pareja. ¿Es algún tipo de retorcida venganza contra mí?

Malfoy parecía no poder creer lo que Harry le acababa de preguntar. Abrió la boca durante un momento, antes de reírse despectivamente.

—¿Realmente crees que yo _pagaría _mil galeones sólo para divertirme a tu costa, Potter? —Resopló burlonamente antes de agregar: —Tu petulancia no tiene límites; como siempre, sigues pensando que eres el sol alrededor del cual gira el mundo de los demás. No lo hago por fastidiarte, así que no te otorgues tanto crédito. Creo haber explicado que esto no es más que un negocio para mí.

—¿Qué significa eso? —exclamó Harry, molesto ante los insultos—. ¿Qué tipo de negocio puede ser _esto_?

—¡Me parece que no es de tu incumbencia, Potter! —gritó Malfoy, aparentemente mucho más enojado de lo que el mismo Harry se sentía. Arrugó la boca despectivamente antes de agregar—: Pero sólo para hacerte feliz y para que puedas superar la prueba con más ligereza, te diré que mi plan es utilizar tu _buen nombre_, tu popularidad y la fama que tienes de "hacer siempre lo correcto"… en beneficio de mis propios intereses. Sólo eso.

—_¿Sólo eso?_ —increpó Harry indignadamente—. ¿Te parece poco?

Malfoy sonrió de nuevo, aparentemente recuperando su aplomo y sus ganas de burlarse de Harry.

—No te estoy quitando nada, Potter. Nada más allá que un mes de tu vida a mi lado. Terminado el plazo, fingiremos una pelea de enamorados, de la cual tú tendrás _toda _la culpa, por supuesto. Porque es _muy _importante que yo salga bien parado de esto. Comprenderás que a la sociedad le será más fácil perdonarte a ti que a mí, así que seré yo el del corazón roto, no tú. Y después de eso, podrás continuar con tu perfecta vida del perfecto mago hetero y yo proseguiré con la imperfecta vida de mago gay que soy.

Y con eso, Malfoy sacó su varita y la usó para abrir la puerta del baño. Salió de ahí, dejando a Harry hecho un manojo de pensamientos y suposiciones.

Jamás, _jamás _se había detenido a analizar lo que sería la posguerra para la gente que había estado del lado de Voldemort pero que de alguna manera, se habían librado de los cargos al haber ayudado a vencerlo o porque habían actuado bajo coerción.

Desde su postura del mago más querido y mimado del mundo mágico, había sido muy fácil para Harry perder toda percepción de los magos condenados a ser escoria social, como los Malfoy, los Parkinson, los Zabini, o todos los Slytherins en general. El simple hecho de que a Draco –y a los demás- les hubiesen negado el regreso a Hogwarts para terminar el séptimo año, le daba una leve idea de lo que podía estar siendo su vida actual.

Recordó lo solitarios que eran todos los ex Slytherin que estudiaban en la Academia y un sentimiento de culpa lo envolvió.

¿Qué tan responsable de todo eso era él mismo?

Demonios. Eso era lo único que le faltaba para coronar el día: sentirse culpable por algo. Pero, curiosa e incomprensiblemente, la discusión con Malfoy lo había relajado bastante; por lo menos ya no se sentía como un resorte a punto de brincar.

Una sonrisa ligera se dibujó en sus labios al darse cuenta de golpe y porrazo que, si había algo que realmente extrañaba de Hogwarts, aparte de a Ron y a Hermione, eran las peleas con Malfoy. Había sido un poco decepcionante que ahí en la Academia el rubio no le plantara la cara como lo había hecho en el colegio. Y la verdad, era algo bueno que, para variar, alguien le diera la contraria a Harry y le buscara un poco de pelea, pues estaba hasta la coronilla de que, por lambisconería, todo el mundo siempre le diera la razón.

————————————

Se encontró a Malfoy afuera de la cafetería, y no estaba solo. Parkinson y Zabini lo estaban enfrentando y, al juzgar por sus rostros, no parecían muy felices con Malfoy. Harry llegó hasta ellos y automáticamente guardaron silencio, brindándole a Harry la más dura de las miradas antes de alejarse de ahí.

Harry los miró irse, entrecerrando los ojos. Ahora que comenzaba a comprender los motivos de Malfoy para fingir que eran novios, le parecía que la actitud de desacuerdo de parte de ellos era reprobatoria.

—¿Listo? —le preguntó Malfoy, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

Harry volteó hacia él, incrédulo de lo que había estado pensando un momento antes. No era posible que estuviese empezando a sentir simpatía por Malfoy, ¿o, sí?

—Listo. Vamos.

Para su horrorosa sorpresa, Malfoy se acomodó una dulce sonrisa en la cara y colocó su mano dentro de la de Harry. Sin sujetarlo, simplemente metiéndola entre el hueco natural que formaban sus dedos y su palma.

Harry bajó la mirada. La mano de Malfoy era un poco más pequeña que la suya, aunque sus dedos parecían ser mucho más largos y bonitos. Su color de piel lucía mucho más pálido en contraste con el color bronceado de la de él. Harry tragó saliva y sujetó la mano que se le ofrecía, sorprendiéndose al descubrir que la sensación de suavidad de la cuidada piel del rubio no le era desagradable en absoluto.

Intentando no pensar en eso, caminó junto con Malfoy hacia la barra de alimentos. Y después, ya ambos con una charola en mano, directo a la mesa donde sus compañeros de siempre esperaban ansiosos por él.

Si Malfoy se alteró ante la mirada de desagradable asombro que tenían todos mientras ellos dos se sentaron, no lo demostró en lo más mínimo. Harry les brindó una sonrisa boba antes de clavarse por completo en su cereal con leche, el cual procedió a devorar con tal determinación que parecía que al fondo del plato encontraría la solución a cualquier problema existencial.

Malfoy no pudo suprimir un gesto de asco al verlo comer de aquella forma, pero se repuso rápidamente y comenzó a engullir su propio almuerzo de manera mucho más elegante que el moreno. Echándole furtivas miradas a Harry, quien sabía tenía la obligación de presentarlo ante sus amigos como _su novio_… pero quien no lograba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hacer semejante declaración.

A su alrededor, los compañeros y admiradores de Harry parecían haber olvidado su comida y sólo atinaban a mirarlos, boquiabiertos y sin atreverse a preguntar en qué momento todos ellos habían saltado a la dimensión desconocida.

Pero al fin, fue el bocanazas de Michael el que no resistió más. Carraspeó para llamar la atención de todos y luego soltó, dirigiéndose a Malfoy:

—No estoy completamente seguro adónde tendría que mandar la lechuza para informar que te hemos encontrado, Malfoy. —Harry levantó la mirada hacia Michael; Malfoy, también mirándolo, sólo entrecerró los ojos—. Si al zoo para averiguar si se les extravió una serpiente, a San Mungo para reportar que hemos hallado a un loco, o al basurero para decirles que las escorias andan sueltas y sentándose en mesas que no les corresponden.

Algunas risitas burlescas se dejaron oír a lo largo de la mesa, pero antes de que nadie pudiera decir más, Harry se adelantó y dijo, presa de un inexplicable arranque de molestia:

—Y yo no logro entender qué demonios vio el Sombrero Seleccionador en ti para enviarte a Ravenclaw, Corner. Eres realmente idiota hasta para insultar. Mejor cállate y come.

No se podía haber dicho quién fue el más sorprendido ante la inesperada defensa que Harry acaba de hacer de su anteriormente odiado rival: si sus amigos, Malfoy o él mismo. Luchando con todas sus fuerzas por no sonrojarse, Harry se concentró de nuevo en su plato de almuerzo sintiendo la mirada de todos clavarse en él, pero entre todas, la intensamente gris e indescifrable de Malfoy.

—Harry… —escuchó que Parvati le hablaba y, sin mucho ánimo, Harry levantó sus ojos hacia ella—. ¿Algo que quieras decirnos? —preguntó su amiga señalando hacia Malfoy con un movimiento de cejas.

Harry echó un vistazo alrededor y supo que no había salida. Tragó el último bocado de cereal no sin muchos trabajos y en voz apenas audible, masculló entre dientes:

—Chicos, quiero presentarles a mi novio, Draco. Draco, todos estos imbéciles de aquí, son mis amigos... de los que tanto te he hablado —añadió de último momento para darle más naturalidad a la presentación.

Fue una suerte que Padma supiera algo de respiración de boca a boca y de primeros auxilios, porque de otra forma, Terry no hubiera salido con vida de aquel desayuno.

Y con tal suerte de que aquel alboroto causado por Terry le sirvió a Harry de marco para poder tomar a Malfoy de la mano —otra vez— y escapar del comedor a toda velocidad antes de que alguien se preguntara si el loco fugitivo de San Mungo era él y no Malfoy.

————————————

Pero por más que corrió, al final no pudo esconderse para siempre: Terry, Michael, Anthony y Morag lo atraparon a solas en el baño una hora antes de salir de clases.

Los cuatro lo rodearon mientras Harry se lavaba las manos y supo que no tenía escapatoria posible. Para su mala suerte, el edificio de la Academia tenía encantamiento anti desaparición.

Carraspeó y enfrentó las miradas de sus amigos en el espejo que estaba frente a él.

—¿Sucede algo, chicos?

Terry bufó, y enseguida, las preguntas se sucedieron una encima de la otra y Harry deseó poder escabullirse por el desagüe del lavamanos.

—¿En qué demonios estás pensando, Harry?

—¿Se te adelantó el calendario? Que yo sepa hoy no es el día de los inocentes, ¿cierto?

—Caray, Harry… ¿por qué no nos dijiste que eras gay?

—Del viernes a hoy… ¿nos perdimos de algo?

—¿No te dijo nunca nadie que no aceptaras bebidas de los extraños y menos de los ENEMIGOS, Harry?

—¿Malfoy besa tan bien como dicen?

—¿Aceptan hacer un trío?

—¿O qué tal mejor un cuarteto?

—Ya en serio, Harry. ¿Qué diablos te hizo Malfoy para que aceptaras salir con él?

—¿Y GINNY?

Harry se giró y los cuatro se silenciaron de inmediato.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —preguntó él cruzándose de brazos y empezando a molestarse en verdad.

—¿Cómo que qué pasa con ella? —escupió Michael como si la pregunta fuera muy estúpida—. ¿La semana pasada no te lo pasaste llorando por los rincones porque Ginny estaba enojada por lo de la foto? ¿Qué no te devanaste los sesos para encontrar cómo convencerla de la verdad? ¿Es que ya no la quieres? Y sobre todo, ¿DESDE CUANDO ERES GAY?

—¿QUÉ MIERDA TE IMPORTA ESO, CORNER? —le gritó Harry en respuesta, cada vez más enojado. No podía creer que Michael fuera tan intolerante, después de todo Anthony y Morag eran gays y jamás a nadie le había importado—.Creo que no es de tu maldita incumbencia… ¿Hace alguna diferencia para ustedes que yo sea homosexual? —les cuestionó mordazmente a todos.

Todos menearon la cabeza negativamente a excepción de Michael.

—Para mí sí marca una GRAN diferencia, Harry… —le dijo con voz ronca y mirándolo de arriba abajo—. No puedo creer que un mago _como tú_ sea tan poco hombre. ¡Y más teniendo a Ginny Weasley como novia!

Harry rodó los ojos.

—Michael, por favor… —Respiró hondo y se pasó una mano por la cara, intentando otorgarles la mejor explicación posible—. Miren, lo que yo haga de mi vida privada no es asunto de nadie, pero como agradecimiento a su preocupación sólo les diré que… que, ah… —Se rascó la nuca y sus amigos lo miraron ansiosamente—. Bueno, para empezar, Ginny y yo ya no somos nada, ¿verdad? Ella me lo ha dejado muy en claro, que nuestra relación ha terminado… a mí y a toda la sociedad mágica en general.

Miró hacia la ventanita del baño e imaginó a su ex novia completamente entregada a su carrera como buscadora del equipo de las Arpías, tan lejana como la posibilidad de escapar de las garras del trato que había hecho con Malfoy.

—No ha querido escuchar ni una sola de mis explicaciones cuando todos ustedes saben que soy completamente inocente. Y siendo sincero, tengo que reconocer que su desconfianza me ha defraudado profundamente.

Eso último era cierto, y Harry no lo había pensado así hasta ese momento en que lo dijo en voz alta. Si Ginny lo creía capaz de magrearse de aquella forma con una nudista cuando tenía un compromiso con ella, entonces era que no lo conocía lo suficiente. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que la situación le dolía mucho menos de lo que hubiera creído posible… tal vez el hecho de que no se hubieran visto muy frecuentemente en el último año había mermado de algún modo el cariño que sentía por la pelirroja.

Anthony asintió como si apoyara la explicación de Harry.

—Bien dicho, Harry. Las mujeres son imposibles de entender, ¿por qué crees que yo soy gay? —Resopló y le dio una cariñosa palmada en el hombro al moreno—. Entonces, ¿decidiste utilizar la antigua técnica de "un clavo saca a otro clavo" para olvidarla?

Michael arrugó la cara en un franco gesto de asco.

—Bueno, pero, ¿por qué con _Malfoy, _Harry? ¿De entre toda la gente? Francamente, ¿no pudiste considerar a alguien mejor? ¿Especialmente a _una mujer_?

Harry se enfureció de nuevo.

—¿Te refieres a una mujer como _Cho_, Corner?

Michael enrojeció súbitamente y no dijo más. Después de todo, no era un secreto para ninguno de ellos que, a pesar de ser su novia, Cho aún continuaba coladita por Harry. Éste suspiró, dándose cuenta que se había extralimitado.

—Lo siento, Michael, no debí decir eso. Tú sabes que yo considero a Cho solamente como una gran amiga. Y, en serio, chicos… lo único que necesito es que entiendan que si inicié una… ejem, _relación _con Ma-Draco es porque… eh, bueno es porque tengo mis buenas razones para hacerlo.

—Nadie te culpa, guapo —concedió Anthony. —El ingrato de Malfoy está para chuparse los dedos. Si no fuera tan arrogante, hace un par de años que yo le hubiera tirado el anzuelo.

Morag soltó un resoplido de burla.

—¡Ja! Claro, cómo si te hubiera hecho algún caso estando yo aquí…

—¡Cállate, baboso! ¿No te das cuenta de que ahora tenemos menos probabilidades de agarrar un buen partido siendo Harry también gay? ¡Imagina qué competencia!

Morag se quedó con la boca abierta.

—Mierda. ¡Eso es cierto! —Se giró para enfrentar a Harry y le dijo en tono dolido—: ¡Qué mal amigo eres, Harry!

Todos se rieron menos Michael, que meneó la cabeza en un gesto negativo de rechazo y sentenció:

—Es una completa idiotez lo que estás haciendo, Potter. Espera y verás que tengo la razón. Malfoy es semilla podrida y no se puede obtener nada bueno al acercarse a él.

Y con eso, salió del baño dejando a los demás en un incómodo silencio.

—No le hagas caso, Harry —dijo Terry—. Ya sabes que siempre ha sido un poco… pues, _convencional. _Pero tendrá que aceptarlo tarde o temprano. —Le cerró un ojo y salió también del baño en pos de su mejor amigo.

Apenas se quedaron a solas con Harry, Morag y Anthony lo tomaron cada uno de un brazo mientras se dirigían a la puerta de salida.

—Y dinos, Harry… —empezó Anthony—. ¿Fue una alocada noche de borrachera y pasión al lado de Malfoy lo que te hizo decidirte a salir del armario?

—¿Nos confesarás que fue lo que te hizo Malfoy para lograrlo? ¿Nos contarás quién se tiró a quién?

Harry se rió de buena gana pensando que al final aquello no había sido tan duro como se imaginó que sería.

—Ni en sueños lograrán sacarme una palabra de eso, chicos. Ni en sueños.

————————————

Pero la prueba superada con los chicos no fue nada comparada con la de enfrentar a las chicas.

La última clase del día, y que por cierto Malfoy no tomaba porque la había acreditado con anterioridad, era Venenos y Antídotos. Las amigas de Harry aprovecharon un momento en que la profesora Reveller se distrajo revisando unos pergaminos, para rodear a Harry y empezar el asalto sin cuartel.

Como siempre, Parvati fue la que más se angustió.

—Harry —lo llamó de una manera que a Harry le recordó _bastante _a Hermione—, yo sé porqué estás haciendo esto.

Harry levantó la mirada de su caldero.

—¿En serio?

—Por supuesto —afirmó ella ante la mirada atónita de todos los demás—. Lo haces como revancha. Sabes bien que un romance con otro hombre atraerá la atención de los medios y que tarde o temprano, Ginny se enterará de esto. Y más porque no es cualquier hombre, sino nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Malfoy… ¡enemigo tuyo y de la familia de Ginny por completo!

Harry arqueó las cejas. Eso era verdad y ya lo había pensado. Lo que no se había detenido a analizar era porqué ya no le importaba tanto lo que Ginny creyera de él.

—Bueno… —comenzó a decir, pero como era su sana costumbre, Parvati lo interrumpió.

—Todavía estás a tiempo, Harry —le dijo ella al borde de las lágrimas—. No seas tonto, verás que las cosas con Ginny se arreglarán. ¡Este método de darle celos no resultará más que en desgracias! Ahora sí la perderás para siempre.

—Ah, ¿qué no la perdió ya? —acotó Padma sin dejar de tomar notas en su pergamino.

Harry sonrió ante el sarcasmo de la hermana gemela de Parvati.

—Eso es exactamente lo que yo pienso también. Creo que lo que ha sucedido entre Ginny y yo no tiene mucho remedio ya. Sobre todo porque ella no ha querido escucharme ni confiar en mí.

Esas palabras parecieron dejar a Parvati sin más argumentos para discutir.

—Sí, pero, ¿_con Malfoy_, Harry? —dijo Michael por enésima vez.

—¿Quién podría culparlo? —preguntó Anthony también por enésima vez—. Tan guapo él. —Suspiró profundamente antes de agregar, dirigiéndose a Harry—: Supongo que lo llevaras al Cabeza de Puerco hoy, ¿no, Harry?

Semejante pregunta suscitó diferentes exclamaciones entre los presentes, y Harry soltó un gemido de terror que nadie escuchó. Había olvidado por completo que ese lunes era el primero del mes.

Los antiguos miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore tenían por costumbre reunirse el primer lunes de cada mes en el Cabeza de Puerco como una manera de mantener los lazos entre ellos y festejar su amistad y antigua sociedad. Reunión donde era probable que también Ron, Hermione, e incluso Ginny, estuvieran presentes.

—Diablos —fue lo único que atinó a decir.

————————————

Sabiendo que era mejor tomar al toro por los cuernos, en cuanto terminaron las clases Harry se transportó al Callejón Diagon para buscar a Ron. Esperaba que el rumor de su supuesto noviazgo con Malfoy no le hubiese ganado y que alguien ya hubiese ido de cotilla a informarle al pelirrojo que su mejor amigo estaba de novio ya, y con su peor enemigo.

Como siempre, encontró a Ron en el mostrador de la tienda de bromas. Era común que mientras él atendía al público, George estuviera en la trastienda inventando nuevos productos o fabricando los que ya existían en el catálogo. Afortunadamente, la tienda estaba casi desierta. Ron lo miró entrar y le sonrió ampliamente, lo que Harry tomó como señal de que aún no estaba enterado de nada.

—¡Harry! —exclamó el pelirrojo—. ¿Listo para el Cabeza de Puerco?

Aunque todavía restaban un par de horas para la acordada en la que todos se reunían en el mencionado pub, Harry supuso que Ron creía que había ido ahí a buscarlo para marcharse juntos a la reunión.

—Eh, sí, pero… no es por eso que estoy aquí.

Ron arqueó una ceja.

—Ah —dijo—. ¿Es algo relacionado con Ginny, no?

—Pues…

—Si lo que quieres es preguntarme si ella estará ahí, me temo que la respuesta es no, compañero —dijo Ron en un tono que daba a entender que consideraba que eso sería una mala noticia para Harry—. Ayer habló con Hermione vía chimenea y le comentó no sé que cosas acerca de un entrenamiento intenso con miras al próximo partido.

_Qué conveniente, _pensó Harry, que ya estaba más que acostumbrado a que Ginny mintiera de esa manera cuando no quería asistir a algún evento.

—Claro, lo entiendo. —Carraspeó y miró hacia otro lado. Lo que fuera, menos la cara de Ron—. Pero ese tampoco es el motivo por el que estoy aquí.

—¿No?

—No. Quería… es decir, quiero hablar contigo acerca de algo. Ponerte sobre aviso.

Ron abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Sobre aviso? ¿Qué ha pasado, Harry? ¿Ha escapado algún Mortífago de prisión?

Harry negó rápidamente la cabeza.

—¡No, no! Nada tan serio como eso. Ehh… sólo que, en la reunión de hoy en la noche —hizo una pausa mientras respiraba profundamente para armarse de valor—, les presentaré a ti y a Hermione a la persona con quien estoy saliendo desde ayer.

La cara de Ron no pudo demostrar mejor su decepción.

—¿Saliendo? —Apretó los labios fuertemente mientras se quedaba en silencio durante un momento. Harry esperó, sabiendo que al final Ron comprendería—. Ya veo. ¿Es alguien que conozca?

Harry comenzó a sudar frío.

—Sip —dijo asintiendo con la cabeza—. Yo diría que conoces a esta persona muy bien.

Ron lo miró cada vez más intrigado.

—¿Está en la Academia contigo? —Ante el asentimiento de Harry, Ron jadeó—. ¡Por favor, Harry! ¡No me digas que de nuevo estás saliendo con Cho!

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Nop. No es Cho.

Ron suspiró con alivio.

—Uf, menos mal. Es un arpía y además, Michael te mataría si Cho lo deja por culpa tuya… ¿Entonces? ¿Alguna de las Patil? ¿Parvati o Pad…?

—Ron —interrumpió Harry casi al borde de las lágrimas—. ¿Qué harías si te dijera que… que… yo soy gay?

Ron se puso tan rojo que parecía caldera a punto de explotar.

—Bu-bueno —tartamudeó después de unos momentos—, supongo que lo entendería y que lo comprendería, aunque no voy a negarte que yo estaba ilusionado con la idea de que seríamos cuñados… —De repente, hizo una pausa y empalideció—. Entonces, si _crees_ que eres gay, eso quiere decir que la persona con quien estás saliendo es…

Harry asintió, teniendo que apoyarse del mostrador para sostener su peso.

—Sí, Ron. Es un chico. Estoy saliendo con un chico.

—¿Anthony? —preguntó Ron con un hilo de voz y un gesto de franco desagrado en la cara—. ¿O Morag?

Harry negó de nuevo, sumergiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos porque de repente se encontró con que era incapaz de mirar a su amigo a los ojos.

—Estoy saliendo con Malfoy —dijo en un susurro.

Escuchó a Ron reírse fuertemente, en lo que claramente era una manera de distraer su nerviosismo.

—Harry, vas a matarme, pero creo haberte escuchado decir que es con Malfoy con quien estás saliendo.

Harry suspiró y levantó la cabeza, mirando a Ron directamente sin decir más. Y Ron comprendió.

—Oh, por Merlín —fue todo lo que dijo antes de caer desmayado tras el mostrador.

————————————

Harry había huido de Sortilegios Weasley antes de que George pudiera preguntarle qué era lo que había ocurrido entre él y Ron, y ya una vez en casa, se sentó a escribirle una lechuza a Malfoy.

A la hora en que salió de la Academia no lo había visto, e ignoraba si el rubio estaría enojado en ese momento porque Harry no lo había acompañado a su casa o algo así. Le sudaban las manos mientras escribía, furioso y nervioso por no saber a ciencia cierta qué era lo que Malfoy esperaba de él como _supuesto novio._

Pero al menos, intuía Harry, Malfoy esperaría que lo llevara consigo a las reuniones con sus amigos, como lo hacían todos los que tenían una verdadera pareja.

Así que, antes de que otra cosa sucediera, Harry le mandó una lechuza donde le informaba acerca de la reunión mensual que tenían los ex miembros del ED en el pub de Hogsmeade, agregando también que comprendía que tal vez ese lugar era de demasiada baja categoría para alguien de su alcurnia. Tenía la secreta esperanza de que el centro de reunión desanimara a Malfoy y por lo mismo, rechazara su invitación.

Pero no. Antes de media hora, la respuesta de Malfoy ya había llegado hasta su casa.

Pocas y duras palabras, pero suficientes para que Harry deseara sufrir un accidente en el camino y así, tener una excusa para no asistir.

_Te veo afuera de Las Tres Escobas. Así entraremos juntos al Cabeza de Puerco y todos creerán que me recogiste en casa o lo que sea._

_Espero que al menos tengas la decencia de lavarte los dientes, porque dudo mucho que tus amigos se traguen el cuento de nuestro noviazgo al menos que me beses delante de ellos._

Echando humo por las orejas, Harry decidió que en cuanto tuviera oportunidad aclararía un par de puntos con Malfoy. Y tal vez, si todo salía como él deseaba, el que jamás podría cepillarse los dientes de nuevo sería el arrogante rubio, pues Harry se los tumbaría de un puñetazo si osaba atreverse a pedirle otro beso.

Pero aún así, sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía, fue y se bañó. Buscó sus mejores ropas y terminó lavándose la boca a consciencia. Convenciéndose de que los nervios que sentía se debían a lo desagradable de la situación y no a otra cosa.


End file.
